Godzilla vs Pumpkinhead
by BlueAtomicRose
Summary: After a decade of Earth falling to the Kaiju, Godzilla will be forced to fight the demon of vengeance, Pumpkinhead. Will Pumpkinhead give Humanity their revenge, or will the demon become yet another victim to the king's wrath? (Many movie and comic references were put into this)


Godzilla vs Pumpkinhead

Four years. That's all it took. It all started in a recreated war between the divine moths, led by Mothra, Leo and Battra, and the tyrannical Ghidorahs, led by no other than King Ghidorah himself. However, the war was far different than it was when dinosaurs roamed the earth. Militaries of Global Defense Force were dispatched, along with their giant robots, to counter the Ghidorahs and assist the divine moths. This alliance between man and kaiju had awaken other guardians to fight against the hydras. Soon after, other kaiju, alone or with armies behind them, join in the conflict. Space monsters, mutations, saurian, or kaiju that simply want to fight. For two years, the entire planet was consumed by war and chaos. Everything seemed like hell. Every kaiju fought for either peace or total control of the world. For two years, the planet became to terraform because of this.

Then, there was Godzilla.

It almost seemed that this was the apocalypse that he had feared it would be. Soon after his resurrection, he became rogue against both sides of the war, with a handful of kaiju assisting him. Both Mothra and King Ghidorah noticed this and formed an attack against him from both fronts. It was all in vain. Both the divine moths and the Ghidorahs were obliterated, along with any other kaiju that dared to stand in Godzilla's path. In the end, all that was left from a massive battle was Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. In a twenty-four-hour battle, Godzilla killed King Ghidorah and kept Mothra alive. For reasons involving his past, Godzilla convinced Mothra to restore the entire world. Plants and vegetation were regrown. Animals rebirthed. Rivers and lakes were refilled with water and aquatic life. For all intents and purposes, earth soon became one that was from the dinosaur age. It was the dawn of a new world. The planet of kaiju. In the end, its vanguard and king was Godzilla.

2020, Beginning of planet Kaiju.

Since the closure of the four-year war, remaining eighty percent of human civilizations and militaries joined forces to stop this so-called "King of Earth" from wiping the entire world of humans. Of course, nothing worked. If the war didn't put in the final nail in humanity's coffin, the numerous warheads that failed to kill Godzilla did. Soon, most remaining cities became abandoned and left as rubble. The last remains of humans began to flee to lands that are far from Godzilla's wrath. Only a handful of people, however, still remain to fight back against Godzilla.

Somewhere in the beach area of Florida, a large group of people prepare for a ceremony. They call themselves the Cult of Vengeance. Well known not only for their wealth, but also for their long history with vengeance. They are runned by a head witch, a conjurer of what they call the "demon of vengeance". Now, humanity has foolishly stated themselves as those with the right to have revenge. And they call forth the demon, Pumpkinhead, to kill Godzilla once and for all. However, to make the demon come to the kaiju's height, it would require more than ten summoners to do so. So, the cult gathered together a thousand members. Now, they perform the sacred ritual of Pumpkinhead to be awaken.

Even when Godzilla first arrived on Florida.

Waters boiled. Trees and huts soon became radioactive ash. Godzilla soon made landfall on the beach. His hellish roar could be heard for miles before he unleashes his atomic fury. Jets launched their missiles and remaining tanks fire their rounds onto Godzilla. All of it failed before. Godzilla paid no heed as he advances to the source of his troubles. The skies darkened as the land turned into a sea of fire that humanity wrought upon themselves. The king of the monsters... the king of new earth... has come.

And he wants to finish what he started.

Many of the cult members, men and women, look from the distance in horror. This was the apocalypse. The head witch, on the other hand, only continues her work. What lies before her is a shriveled, baby-sized corpse. Its frail arms, brown bones, and a large head. The witch has collected the small blood from each member of the cult into a small jar, and mixed it with unknown alchemy, in order to turn this pale imitation of the demon back to its more demonic self. As each loud step Godzilla takes, the witch pours the fluids onto the shriveled corpse. She begins to speak in languages that no one in the modern world would understand. Suddenly, the corpse's fingers moved.

And then the fire burned the huge fields before them.

As Godzilla makes his way to any place for him to rest, he notices a huge spiral of fire erupting from the burning fields. He tilts his head to his left as if curious. He takes a step towards the spiral. What responded to his approach was an arm emerging from the flame. The arm was long; with pale skin and its hand having fingers ended with long, sharp claws. Taken back, Godzilla stops. He was expecting that these vile humans would turn to a last resort guardian. They always do. However, he didn't expect what came out next.

As the spiral slowly vanished, a huge monster was revealed. It was about the same height as Godzilla; a hundred and ten meters tall. Its same long, pale arms. Digitigrade legs with dinosaur-like clawed feet. The legs support the giant's human-like posture of its torso. As the giant breathes in the air, a rib cage-like surface emerges on its chest. A sharp spike protrudes from each of his shoulders, hips, and lower leg joint. Its demon-like tail ended with a sharp, diamond-shaped tip. Finally, the giant's head reveals itself to Godzilla. Its large, with multiple lumps, pumpkin-like appearance was intimidating. Its neck wrinkled with clearly visible blood veins. It doesn't appear to have any nostrils, but it clearly has a mouth. Pointed, human-like teeth, with a very small tusk at each side of its lower jaw. The giant demon opens its eyes. Blank, blood-shot eyes stare coldly at the monster king. The Demon of Vengeance, Pumpkinhead, shrieks a challenge to Godzilla. It's not a challenge for his crown or his right to rule. It is a challenge unlike any other. One that is marked by blood.

It's a challenge for the right to live.

Godzilla glares at the demon. This is clearly not a guardian. This abomination is something else. Something that was born from hell. Yet, Godzilla feels a newfound respect for this demon's approach into combat. That won't be enough to save it. The king's dorsal fins flash blue as he breathes, charging his signature weapon. Pumpkinhead tilts his head. He clearly wasn't expecting that. As soon as the demon took a step, he was pushed back by a burning ray of azure light. When his body hit the ground, the ray didn't stop. It burned the demon deep into the dirt, until it literally lifted his body into five feet in the air. There was no sound of pain coming from the demon. There are only sounds of the air hissing into steam and large explosions on and off the ground. Assuming the demon was dead, Godzilla ceased fire. As the ray vanished, Pumpkinhead's body falls onto the ground like a brick. Godzilla nods in satisfaction. Suddenly, he jerks his head back in shock.

Immediately after Godzilla nodded, Pumpkinhead rose right back to his feet. There were no visible burns, scars, or exposed flesh. There was nothing on him but dirt and steam. The demon brushes the dirt and ash off his chest as if not feeling anything at all. The strongest of kaiju had suffered the wrath of Godzilla's power. Apparently, Pumpkinhead doesn't feel any of it. Could he be immune? The demon turns his head to Godzilla, glaring at him. This lizard is going to have to do better than that. He starts to march towards Godzilla, clawed hands stretched as he did. Godzilla growls. The atomic dragon moves to do the same, eager to tear the demon apart instead.

The cult members and the witch watch as the demon and the king clash for vengeance.

Godzilla slashed his claws into Pumpkinhead's chest. Pumpkinhead slashed his claws into Godzilla's face. Godzilla kicked the demon's left leg. Pumpkinhead retaliated by thrusting his tail into the atomic dragon's sternum. The demon then jerks it up, slicing open Godzilla's chest. Godzilla shrieks in pain before spatting out atomic energy onto Pumpkinhead, pushing him back and his tail out of the saurian's chest cavity. Godzilla then lean forward to clamp his jaws onto Pumpkinhead's neck. He showcased his godlike strength like ever before by throwing the demon across the landscape with his jaws. Pumpkinhead slowly rises back to his feet. As the demon turns to Godzilla, he was shocked to see that the wounds inflicted onto him were quickly healing themselves. The large trench formed into the atomic dragon's chest was quickly closing up and being sealed by regenerated skin. Pumpkinhead glares at Godzilla. First Jason Voorhees, now this thing? Godzilla takes advantage of the demon's confusion by blasting him with another ray of atomic fury. This time, Pumpkinhead stood his ground as the ray hits into his chest like a sledgehammer and burns onto his flesh. He desperately digs his heels into the dirt as he was slowly being pushed by the energy. Godzilla does the same, only because he was feeling the recoil of his fully-charged ray. For the first time in his legacy, Pumpkinhead feels pain. He was forcefully pushed off his feet as the ray continues to finally burn into the demon's chest. For a long period of time, the atomic ray still bombarded onto the demon's fallen body. As the attack ceased, only dust and smoke remain.

Pumpkinhead could barely breathe. He feels numerous flaps of burnt flesh dangling off his torso. When he looks up, he could see Godzilla breathing heavily. Apparently, that's all he could unleash at the moment. If only his wounds weren't in the way for him to take the advantage. For what felt like an eternity, the two titans glare at each other. They both take a slow, deep breath before marching toward each other again. This time, Godzilla turns around to slam his tail into Pumpkinhead's face. Pumpkinhead moves his tail to stab the atomic dragon in the chest again, but his tail was stopped by Godzilla's. It ended up being a tug-o-war at that rate. The strength of both monsters was equally matched.

Godzilla is stronger.

With a hard yank of his tail, Godzilla forces Pumpkinhead's face to meet his four-toed foot. The collision sounded like a thunderclap. As soon as the demon's face made impact, Godzilla sent his foot and the demon's head down to the dirt. Repeatedly, the king stomps onto the head of Pumpkinhead. Suddenly, Pumpkinhead grabs Godzilla's foot and, with a godlike strength of his own, throws the atomic dragon off his feet. Once the demon rises to his feet, Godzilla's atomic breath blasts onto his face. He was then stunned when Godzilla rose back up and rams his saurian head onto the demon's. Godzilla then begins his work. He swings his claws left and right, tearing off layers of skin from the demon's torso. The demon does the same, swinging his arms down like axes as his clawed fingers sliced into Godzilla's shoulders and chest. Streams of red and black blood leak out of both titans' wounds. Regardless, both of them continued the fight.

Pumpkinhead clamps his jaws onto Godzilla's neck, returning the favor from the wound inflicted on his own. Godzilla only thrusts a clawed hand into the demon's stomach. Pumpkinhead only let's go in response, takes a step back, and thrusts a clawed arm forward.

Then Godzilla's pupils shrunk.

The atomic dragon looks down to see the demon's clawed hand deep into his open chest wound. Steam and red blood begin to leave the open wound as the blood slowly corrode Pumpkinhead's hand. There was no pain in Godzilla's mind. There was only rage. How dare this demon make him look vulnerable!? Godzilla bares his teeth before charging his dorsal fins. Pumpkinhead anticipates another atomic breath as he prepares to thrust his claws deeper into the atomic dragon's organs. But, before he could, a flash of light escaped Godzilla's maw. Then, there was no atomic breath. Godzilla's entire body was consumed by an explosion of azure, nuclear energy. As soon as the nuclear pulse was made, Pumpkinhead was shot back away and his arm out of Godzilla's body. Godzilla covers his open wound with one hand as he glares at the demon.

This monster is too strong for his own good.

Pumpkinhead stays where he is. Nothing that he's doing to this saurian is working. He'll have to use another plan of attack. It appears that no land creature would lay a hand on this kaiju. Fortunately, he was given a kind of metamorphosis for fast travelling purposes. As the wounds of the demon quickly heal themselves, his back suddenly starts to grow a pair of bulbous appendages. Before Godzilla knew it, Pumpkinhead slowly grows a pair of huge, grotesque wings large enough to keep him in the air. Pumpkinhead grins at Godzilla's surprise, and then took off into the air in a matter of seconds. Godzilla looks up at the demon, who stares down at him like a vulture would. Godzilla lowers his head to hide his grin.

Flying won't save him. Godzilla gained a little gift from Mothra from the war.

Godzilla concentrates; even when he hears Pumpkinhead flying toward him. The demon's bat-like wings flapping as he did. When the demon was a mile away from Godzilla, he sees Godzilla's dorsal fins and chest glowing golden light. Godzilla's clawed fists clenched. His teeth gritted. Soon, golden lightning struck from the clouds and onto his dorsal fins. As the power in his body begins to build up, Godzilla rears his head back to roar out to the heavens. Before Pumpinhead knew it, Godzilla's shoulder blade areas begin to grow large lights in the form of a pair of wings. They soon become wings that belonged to King Ghidorah. By then, Pumpkinhead came to a full stop. Somehow, the demon shrunk by the holy sight. Once upon a time, the demon of vengeance was told by a higher demon that he would finally vanish for good. It will be by the hands of a dragon baptized by holy power.

Has that day finally come? No! That's impossible!

Pumpkinhead turned away and makes a beeline from the atomic dragon. Godzilla took a step toward the retreating Pumpkinhead. Another step. As he takes every step, he soon feels his body lifted by the reverse gravity coming from his ghidorah wings. Soon, he was taken to the air to pursue the demon. Cult members far away stared in both wonder and fear. Even the witch feared for the demon. It took mere seconds for Godzilla to catch up to the demon. He quickly grabs the demon's wings and took to higher air with him. Pumpkinhead shrieked in shock by the saurian's strength. They soon enter the outer atmosphere and into the vacuum of space. Godzilla releases the demon when they first entered the coldness of space. The demon desperately flaps his wings to fly back to the earth, but it was useless. Godzilla, on the other hand, didn't just understood the gravity under a Ghidorah's wings.

He also unlocked King Ghidorah's secrets.

Godzilla floats around Pumpkinhead while flying in space with ease. It wasn't the first time Godzilla fought in the vacuum of space. So, the lack of oxygen wasn't a problem. He glares at the helpless demon, thinking of what to do. After a few minutes, Godzilla finally moves in to act. He spins to slam his tail into Pumpkinhead's stomach. He then jets forward to slam into the demon, bringing them both into the burning atmosphere of the planet. His Ghidorah wings vanish into a cloud of golden dust, in order to give some extra gravity on his own body. Pumpkinhead could feel his flesh being burned by the heat. It was the first time he ever did. He moves his wings, but they were held tight in Godzilla's clutches. He quickly drives his bladed tail into every part of the atomic dragon's body it could find. Godzilla smirked before letting the demon go. If he insists on his release. He wouldn't take to the air fast enough before crashing to an abandoned city nearby. The saurian's anticipation was correct, as Pumpkinhead flaps his wings before crashing into the direction of the city, smashing a few city blocks. He soon notices the sea that bays the city.

He has to act fast.

His dorsal fins flashed. He opens his maw to unleash an atomic ray strong enough to slow his fall. After seconds, his body crashed into the sea with a huge splash. It almost seemed like a huge cannonball of a swimming pool. Then, nothing happened.

A bolt of lightning and a following thunder broke the silence.

Under the rubble, Pumpkinhead's body laid motionless. His one wing exposed into the storming air. After what felt like an eternity, the demon slowly emerges out of the rubble. His body shaking, he looks around wearily. No sign of Godzilla was found. Could the fall reduce him into a cloud of dust? It's then he hears a deep growl coming from the sea. His eyes widen by the sight of Godzilla rising from the watery depths, water dripping off his pebbled skin. The atomic dragon almost looked like the Poseidon of the dinosaur age. Godzilla breathes deeply, then unleashes a long and powerful roar that even shook the heavens above then. The roar almost seemed to last forever. It even shook the demon's whole body. The roar shattered old windows, demolished nearby buildings, blew away decayed trees and dust, and crumbled the sand of the beach before him.

There is a reason why he's called the king.

Godzilla marches out of the sea and through the outer rows of buildings. His eyes are focused on Pumpkinhead. Pumpkinhead grits his teeth. He does the same as he meets this saurian head-on. They march toward each other before Pumpkinhead swings a clawed hand, only for Godzilla to backhand it in response before grabbing the demon's neck and clamp his jaws onto his left shoulder. He then leans forward to slam him through a large building, the building itself crumbles before them. Then another building. And another. Godzilla practically pushed Pumpkinhead through the city to a casino with a giant sword built in front of its entrance. Pumpkinhead digs his heels to stop Godzilla from pushing him any further. He uses his wings to stab into Godzilla's back, forcing him to let go. Godzilla grunts in frustration as the demon takes off; but not before ripping a small dorsal fin out of Godzilla's back. After the demon took off, Godzilla growls in pain. He feels no pain or anger by the next second. He feels impressed.

The demon was the first to ever rip one of his spines out.

He looks up to see Pumpkinhead turning around to attack him, his dorsal fin in the demon's hand like a dagger. He turns his head to notice the sword big enough for even him to use. He grabs it by the hilt and simply raises it off the ground. Godzilla was not foreign to the use of a sword his size. He once fought an entire army of giant robots and even sliced the head of Biollante clean off with one. And with that, he positions his feet, and then motions his arms and the sword into a samurai's stance.

It is a duel of weapons.

Pumpkinhead swings his weapon, aiming for Godzilla's chest. But, Godzilla was faster in the draw. Despite his size, Godzilla swings his sword in very fast pace, slicing one of the demon's wings in half. He slices off the other wing in the same pace. Immediately, Pumpkinhead lands on his feet, shocked. Godzilla grins before creating a series of sword motions as the blade slices into his enemy's torso in impossible speed. He moved so fast, the sword almost looked invisible, giving an illusion that only the air was harming the demon. One final swipe of the sword, and the demon's torso finally sprayed blood. While the black blood stained his enemy, his sword somehow remains clean. Pumpkinhead remains motionless, stunned. His demonic wings slowly decayed into flames, as well as the lumps that held them. He lets go of the dorsal fin before clenching his fists. At this point, this saurian has pushed him to the brink of insanity.

He grabs a huge metal rod out of the casino's support and held it like a spear. Godzilla swings his sword for good measure, but Pumpkinhead knocked the sword out of his hand with the weapon. Godzilla didn't expect what came next. The demon thrusts the metal rod right through his heart and out of his back. His eyes widen and blood dripping from his mouth, Godzilla fell shocked by the action. Pumpkinhead grins before throwing his weapon and Godzilla into the casino, crushing the building like a deck of cards. The weapon was quickly pulled out of his body as the demon did. Pumpkinhead glares as Godzilla's seemingly dead body. Something's not right. If he killed his target, he would've felt it.

Inside Godzilla's body, his regenerative cells still remain active. Even in death, his body begins to repair the damages. The large hole in his heart begins to close up, along with the tunnel through his back and chest. The heart begins to pump blood once again, and the atomic dragon's eyes slowly slid open. Death has never claimed him before; it shall not claim him now. He rises to his feet, glaring at Pumpkinhead in anger. Pumpkinhead's eyes widen. He raises his weapon to kill him again, but Godzilla's dorsal fins flash red. The saurian opens his maw to unleash a spiraled, red atomic ray onto the demon's hand and weapon. The spiral completely melted the metal rod and exploded the demon's hand. But Godzilla didn't stop. He fires a spiral ray after the next. Each spiral ray punches onto Pumpkinhead's body like cannon fire, pushing him back into the city. The spiral rays demolished every building, every street, and every plantation around the demon. Godzilla entered the middle of the city as the demon did. He unleashed nearly twenty spiral rays everywhere on the city grounds. Pumpkinhead collapsed from the fifth. Everything was in ash and molten slag by the tenth. Godzilla's rampage on the city around them somehow caused the ground beneath them to give away.

And Pumpkinhead knew it.

As soon as the demon rises back up, the ground shook and split, unleashing molten lava from the mantle of the planet. Pumpkinhead looks around him in horror for the first time. He then turns to Godzilla, who glares at him with burning hatred as he marches toward him. If the earth brings them both into hell, then so be it. He charges his dorsal fins, and channels the energy to his claws. His claws soon turn into radioactive shock gloves as he swings his first one into Pumpkinhead's chest. The impact flayed the flesh and ruptured the bone. The demon retaliated by slashing his claws into Godzilla's gut. Another clawed hand of Godzilla's literally flayed flesh off of Pumpkinhead's shoulder; even exploding his shoulder spike. The demon sinks his teeth into his shoulder, only to receive a spiral ray onto his back, flaying every piece of flesh off of it. He then feels claws thrusted into his side, pumping radioactive energy into his body. Pumpkinhead lets go as soon as he felt his demonic organs being fried. One last atomic punch in his face caused one of the demon's eyes to fly right out of its socket.

Then the ground collapsed. They both fall into the sea of lava in mere seconds.

The first that emerged is Pumpkinhead. He looks around, wiping any lava off his face as he did. Godzilla is not in sight. Surely, he would've melted in the lava by now. He was shocked to see the entire city gone. He feels a newfound respect for how destructive and powerful Godzilla could be. No wonder there were so much vile souls in hell than he could count. Especially those hydras. He swims through the lava to leave the area. He doesn't feel that Godzilla's dead, but he paid no heed. He has suffered too many great wounds to care.

That was a mistake.

As Pumpkinhead reaches for the ground surface, three rows of white dorsal fins emerged. They slice through the molten lava as the atomic dragon pursued him like a croc would to its prey. Godzilla's head and upper body emerge shortly after, looking like nothing is burning him at all. His non-melted eyes found Pumpkinhead, who climbs to the surface. He growls in contempt. Demons that burn in hell stay in hell. His dorsal fins glowed before he fires a blue fireball onto the demon's back. Pumpkinhead shrieks in surprise as the fireball exploded onto his exposed spine and marrow.

Yet still, the demon did not die.

Pumpkinhead drops to one knee, shocked and frustrated all at once. Godzilla climbs out of the lava pit to meet the demon head-on. Pumpkinhead lashed out at Godzilla, attempting to strangle the saurian. Godzilla only pushes him to the ground, one arm on his chest, and fires an atomic ray onto him. And then there is only a smoking head of the demon. And again, Pumpkinhead lashes out at him. He claws onto Godzilla's thighs and gut, crimson blood leaking out of the wounds. Godzilla only growls in response. It wasn't by pain; it was by exhaustion. He stomps the demon in the head so hard, it sounded like he broke his skull in two. When Godzilla sees no movement coming from the demon, he turns away from him and the city consumed by lava. He suddenly hears a shriek before feeling claws digging into his back. Godzilla shrieks in pain as they both fall onto the sands below. Pumpkinhead continues to assault Godzilla in his back, striking his dorsal fins and cutting through the saurian's thick hide as deep as he could. Godzilla growls in anger, wanting nothing more than to burn the demon to ashes. And with that, his dorsal fins didn't flash. They suddenly light up from his tail as a sound of a running generator could be heard for miles. Pumpkinhead stops striking the saurian as he watches the blue light travel from his tail to his upper dorsal fins. He feels his hands burning as they get stuck in Godzilla's back. The dorsal fins are giving off a temperature hotter than the sun. The demon struggles to get his hands out. He successfully does so, just in time to see Godzilla slowly getting up.

The kaiju turns to the downed demon, sucks in a mouthful of air, and releases a stream of radioactive fire onto the demon.

The fire washes over Pumpkinhead as it burns the demon's flesh, pushing him back to the edge of the lava pit. This kind of atomic attack was taught to him by an elder Godzilla. One that lived even before the dinosaurs. One that killed a pair of his mortal rivals in 2014. He once taught Godzilla how to use evolution as a weapon. He wonders, now, on what happened to him during the Great War. When he ceases his attack, he swings his tail onto Pumpkinhead's gut. The moment the demon felt his ribs crack by the blow, the feeling was soon replaced by the pain of being in the same pool of lava. He slowly raises out of the lava, until a four-toed foot came down on his chest, pushing him back down.

Godzilla will not let this demon defy his fate.

Soon, Pumpkinhead starts to drown in lava. Despite the lava not having any melting effect on him, it still hurts like hell. The demon's arms erupt out of the lava as they begin to claw into the saurian's right leg, which is currently holding him down. But, they only clutch into his flesh before the demon managed to grapple Godzilla off of him. From an instant, Pumpkinhead glares as he watches Godzilla erupting out of the lava, back turned on him. The demon raises his claws to kill the so-called king once and for all. He aims for Godzilla's neck...

All of the sudden, Godzilla hears a shriek coming from the demon. When he turns to Pumpkinhead, he sees the demon covering a hand over his chest. Like he's having a heart attack. It was then he heard a sudden scream from afar. He turns his head and, with his binocular vision, sees a few members of the cult being burned alive by an accidental spill of lava. He gazes at Pumpkinhead, to the humans, and back to the demon. He suddenly realized the demon's weakness. These humans are bonded with the demon, apparently. Like some woman was bonded with Gamera, once upon a time. He smirks as he turns to the humans, dorsal fins charging.

In a split second, Pumpkinhead dashed forward as he tackles Godzilla from behind, plummeting him into the lava. It was not out of rage. It was out of fear. Godzilla somehow learned the demon's weakness. Pumpkinhead clearly underestimated the saurian to begin with. Godzilla, caught by surprise, accidentally missed his target; his atomic ray blasting against a mountain not far from them. He charges once again to unleash another load of nuclear power onto the demon's face. The demon retaliated by bashing his fists onto Godzilla's own.

This demon was willing to defend those humans with his life? Why should he? Without these humans, Pumpkinhead would never be the demon of vengeance. This repulsive, deformed monster was always relied on the life-force of his conjurers. That's what makes Godzilla different from Pumpkinhead. He is now the king of the planet of Kaiju. He was always unstoppable with his power and unbreakable will. He never needed the life of a human being to accomplish that! All life forms on this planet, bonded with a human, was considered as a disgrace! For his full potential, he was willing to break all the humanity that was left in him. For his full potential, he had destroyed the entire world and rebuilt it in twenty-four hours! What took a millennium for Man to build, Godzilla would always have erased it all in seconds.

And now, Godzilla has become a god himself.

With a mighty shove, Godzilla pushed the demon against the rocky outlines of the crater, one hand on his chest. Despite the demon having super-human strength, he struggled on keeping on his feet; pushing with two hands on the saurian's shoulders. Godzilla smashed the demon into the rocky walls. With one hand, the king slams the demon back into the lava, forcing the thick liquids to splash. Finally, with a glare, he turns back to the retreating humans afar. As he stomped onto the demon's back, his dorsal fins charged with a full minute.

He will destroy all of them with a single breath.

He was ready to burn them all. Unfortunately, a clawed hand gripped onto his jaws. Pumpkinhead jumped out of the lava in order to keep Godzilla's jaws shut. Godzilla growls in frustration as he charged his atomic power even further. Somehow, the king's jaws slowly open despite the demon's hand gripping them with all his strength. Pumpkinhead desperately tried to keep them closed. The demon was always relentless, but he had wasted most of his strength fighting Godzilla. Yet, this atomic saurian seemed like he could keep fighting forever. As Godzilla's open jaws release the intense heat of radioactive power, that heat sings onto the flesh of Pumpkinhead's hands.

Then one of Pumpkinhead's hands exploded.

Witch Haggis, despite the people around her running for their lives, only watches a large blue light traveling to their direction. She never knew the demon of vengeance would fail to kill anyone. She thought the demon could be able to kill Godzilla. To end his reign for good. But, she sees now that killing Godzilla is close to impossible. If the saurian kills them all, and if hell claims their souls, then so be it. At least hell will hold no surprises. Haggis slowly closes her eyes, accepting the radioactive heat consuming them.

Ever. Last. One.

Godzilla ceased fire. All that was left was miles of smoke and ash. Satisfied, he turns to Pumpkinhead, who clutched onto his chest in pain. All of his conjurers are dead, but he still has a minute to live. And he's going to make it count. He gazes down at his handless arm. His hand is replaced with a black, smoking stump of a wrist. The Demon of Vengeance clutches his remaining hand, growling for any way to murder Godzilla. Godzilla growls in complete exhaustion. He sees the demon getting ready to make one final swing. Without hesitation, Godzilla raises his claws to his chin, setting himself into a boxing stance. Pumpkinhead didn't even get into a stance.

He will show Godzilla no honor or mercy!

When the demon swings his only clawed hand, however, Godzilla's was faster in the draw. When atomic energy traveled to his hand, it created a chain reaction as his claws sliced into Pumpkinhead's neck. With one fast and powerful swipe of a clawed hand, Godzilla smashed Pumpkinhead's head clean off of his shoulders. The demon's claws merely poked on the side of Godzilla's face before his body completely lost its life energy. Shortly after the demon's head sinks into the lava, his body falls and decays into dust.

For good, this time.

Godzilla sighs in relief. Much like every kaiju from the war, Pumpkinhead has fallen by his hand. He turns away from the melting dust that Pumpkinhead was and steps out of the lava crater. As he hears thunder roaring from the dark clouds, his heated skin is shortly cooled by falling rain. Steam erupts off of his body and the lava crater behind him. He suddenly sees a group of battleships greeting him. He only stares despite cannon fire unleashing upon him. Ever since the end of the war, something changed inside him. Something that he encountered before coming here. A spirit of an innocent girl. At least at age of sixteen. She once begged to him not to exterminate humanity. She begged to him that not all mankind is arrogant and vile. She was willing to come back from the dead; only to beg a destructive monster to not destroy all of human kind. After witnessing many deaths of his allies, his own kind... his father... he understood what the spirit tried to stand for. Ever since then, he didn't know what to think.

He simply turns away and swims into the sea, paying no attention to the war-waging ships pursuing him. They will give up eventually. He sighs as his body sinks underwater, soon his dorsal fins follow shortly. He swims to the bottom of the ocean, eager to gain his well-earned sleep.

The same spirit fades out of nowhere, floating over the lava crater slowly closing up by magma rock. White, neck-length hair. White dress covering her all the way to her feet. Her blue eyes staring at the destruction Godzilla caused. It wasn't the first moment of destruction she witnessed. She was a victim of Godzilla's attack in 2001. She witnessed so much destruction ever since, planning the perfect moment to beg him to stop. To not destroy. The human race is arrogant and destructive in their time. But, they are learning. And since the war, she could tell mankind are struggling to rebuild what was lost. It's a new age of monsters. Few people were scared. Few people wanted to die. Few only wanted to fix everything if they're able to go back in time. She remembers what they say about Godzilla.

"Now, I have become Death. The destroyer of worlds."

As she watched Godzilla turn away instead of destroying those battleships, she knew something in Godzilla changed. She wonders where he's going now.

Somewhere in Japan, October 14th.

A city of people, protected by huge walls, is nowhere safe from the aggression of kaiju. Or giant. Today, the wall was breached by a huge and powerful giant. This giant, in particular, seems like an inside-out man. Muscles as skin. Exposed brain. Humanlike teeth gleaming by the sunlight. But, unlike its usual assaults on these walls, something else decided to pay a visit. Something way bigger than him. All giants, smaller than the inside-out giant, seemed like almost naked humans, turn their attention to the larger creature. They all at once ignore the humans they crave for and suddenly grew hungry for the creature. The colossal giant, however, glares a warning for the larger monster.

Godzilla smirks. So this is why some humans are struggling to rebuild themselves. It's because of these so-called "titans". Now, they're turning their hunger to him, apparently. He came here assuming that there would be a challenge for him. This is only a mere hunt of ants against a lizard. Except this lizard has a power to behold. And his power is a boot. These ants are about to become nothing but ash and dust.

After a long line of kings, he has a rule to enforce. And this planet belongs to him and all kaiju alike. Like the Godzillas before him, he will become legendary!


End file.
